Rysa
by Arwenien
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Niezwykle specyficzna miniaturka, która bardzo mi się spodobała. Postanowiłam się nią podzielić.


**Autor: ** Galae  
**Konsultacja: ** akken  
**Tytuł oryginalny: **Crack  
**Zgoda na tłumaczenie: ** brak kontaktu

* * *

**Rysa**

* * *

Jest tylko dzieckiem.  
Och, oczywiście nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie powiedziałby, że jest niewinny. Słyszałem pogłoski, zarówno w pokoju nauczycielskim jak i na korytarzach, że Złoty Chłopiec Dumbledore'a nie jest tak prostoduszny, jak utrzymywał.  
Ale dla mnie jest tylko dzieckiem.  
Zrobiony z porcelany, z kryształu. Nie, nie możesz go dotknąć. Zepsujesz go. Trzymaj się od niego z daleka, twoje ręce są brudne, splamiła szlachetna krew szlachetne dłonie [1]. Zhańbisz go.

Jest tak bardzo do mnie podobny.  
Dokonasz w swoim życiu wielkich rzeczy. Masz talent.  
On też ma. Wiem, że słyszy to codziennie. Ale jest dzieckiem. Ja natomiast… nie byłem. On jest Gryfonem, ja byłem Ślizgonem.

Ojciec zawsze powtarzał mi: nie dotykaj zabawki, którą możesz zepsuć. Zostaw ją w spokoju. Czasami jesteś takim małym, głupim chłopcem. Niczego nie rozumiesz? Są zbyt drogie, byś mógł je dotknąć i zniszczyć.  
Nigdy nie zapomnę dnia, w którym stłukłem porcelanową wazę prababci.  
Riddle bez wątpienia o tym wiedział. Wciąż pamiętam moment, w którym spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się niczym szaleniec, jakim był.  
— Mamy Snape'a — powiedział cicho, przyglądając mi się. — Czy lubisz zaklęcia, mój drogi przyjacielu? Nie? Słyszałem, że jesteś mistrzem eliksirów. Jasne, każdy Snape wolałby spędzić życie otoczony rzeczami, których może dotknąć.

Kiedy myślał, że nikt nie patrzy, pokazywał prawdziwą twarz. Przestawał być promykiem słońca, jakim wszyscy go widzieli.  
Każdego dnia coraz bardziej i bardziej przypomina Lily.  
Mimo że Ojciec jest tak daleko — nic się nie zmienia. Wszystko jest dla ciebie zbyt dobre. Niczego nie dotykaj, ponieważ jesteś tak nieuważny i głupi. Kto wie, co zniszczysz?  
Ona nie jest Ślizgonką, ty arogancki ośle, nie jest jedną z _was_, jest z tych dobrych. Nie uwłaczaj jej swoją obecnością. Odejdź od niej.  
I nawet jeśli w środku nocy twoje serce płacze. Nawet jeśli twoje ramiona są puste, a jej śmiech wbija się w ciebie tysiącem ostrzy. Nawet jeśli była jedyną, która kiedykolwiek cię dotknęła.  
A teraz, mój mały, brudny Ślizgonie, dlaczego nie chcesz zrozumieć? Ona jest Jamesa. Należy do niego. Urodziła się _dla niego_.  
Dla Pottera, nie Snape'a.

Jest teraz w moim gabinecie.  
— Mam szesnaście lat.  
Oczywiście, że ma. Prycham i odpowiadam tak jak zawsze. Pyta, czy może usiąść. Wracam do oceniania prac.  
I wtedy pęka.

Nigdy go nie dotknąłem.

— Nie mogę tego zrobić — wydusza. — Nie mogę. Umrę. Uciekłem mu zbyt wiele razy i w końcu mnie dopadnie. Nie chcę umrzeć. Nie chcę stanąć przeciw niemu. Chcę wyrwać się stąd, uciec. Tiara Przydziału miała rację, nie jestem Gryfonem, _nie jestem_, ponieważ nie mam odwagi ani siły… Powinienem był pozwolić jej umieścić mnie w Slytherinie.

_Proszę, nie umieszczaj mnie w Gryffindorze. Nie umieszczaj mnie w Gryffindorze. Ojciec zamknie mnie i już nikt więcej na mnie spojrzy. Nie do Gryffindoru, nie do Gryffindoru..._

Jest taki jak ja.  
Podaję mu chusteczkę, ale on tylko potrząsa głową.  
Nie płacze.  
Lily nigdy nie płakała.  
— Jeśli chcesz, możesz zostać trochę dłużej — mówię. Spogląda na mnie. — Przede mną jeszcze cztery godziny pracy.  
Przytakuje.  
— Co to jest? — pyta, podnosząc wazę.  
— Replika.  
— Co się stało z oryginałem?  
— A co dzieje się z większością porcelany?  
— Och.

Jest tylko dzieckiem. Czy ja kiedykolwiek nim byłem? Słyszę głos Ojca: Nigdy nie dorośniesz, jesteś tylko małym, naiwnym chłopcem. Powiedziałem ci, żebyś się uczył. Dlaczego się nie uczysz? Masz zamiar na zawsze pozostać darmozjadem? Ta posiadłość… to nigdy nie będzie twoje, jeśli dalej będziesz się tak lenił.  
Nienawidziłem posiadłości.

Odwraca się do mnie.  
— Czy kiedykolwiek chciałeś być kimś, kim nie jesteś?  
— Chciałbym być mugolem.  
Cisza. Nie wie, jak ma to rozumieć.  
— No nie wiem — mówi cicho, przestawiając na półce porcelanową wazę. — To piekielnie nudne, tak przez cały czas nic nie robić poza oglądaniem telewizji.  
Patrzę na niego, a on wzdycha.

To byłoby znacznie prostsze, gdyby był kruchy. James taki był. Rzuć w niego obelgą, a rozsypie się w drobny mak. Mogłeś to zobaczyć na jego twarzy. Nikt nie lubił zasmucać świętego Jamesa.  
Widzę w nim wszystko to, o czym pragnąłbym zapomnieć, a jednocześnie drugą duszę, duszę bliźniaczą, której nikt inny nie dostrzega, bo została ukryta pod tą jasną, promieniejącą twarzą.  
Nienawidzę go, ponieważ on to ja. Ponieważ jestem częścią niego tak, jak on jest częścią mnie.

— Powinieneś wyjść — mówię i odkładam pióro.  
— Nie. Mam szesnaście lat i nie jestem już dzieckiem. Nie możesz mi rozkazywać.  
— Jesteś moim uczniem i będziesz mnie słuchał. — Stoi tam, żyjące i oddychające wcielenie przekory. — Nie zmuszaj mnie — ostrzegam.  
— Do czego mam cię nie zmuszać?  
Łapię go za ramię. Nie opiera się. Nagle patrzy na mnie, a ja czuję się wyczerpany.  
Cofam dłoń.

I wtedy mnie dotyka.  
Jestem wazą. Roztrzaskuję się na tysiąc odłamków.

* * *

[1] "civil blood makes civil hands unclean" – cytat ze sztuki Szekspira "Romo i Julia" (prolog). Przeszukałam gotowe tłumaczenia i nijak nie pasował mi przekład ani J. Paszkowskiego ani A. Barańczaka. Ostatecznie J. Kasprowicz okazał się najlepszym wyborem, choć dopiero po małej modyfikacji, org.: "plamiąc szlachetną krwią szlachetne dłonie".


End file.
